Love Story
by DBZ AWESUM
Summary: Love doesn't always have a happy ending. Two kids want a bed time story, so he tells them a grown up story. A love story with a happy ending...or a tragic ending. Read to find out. I know, bad summary. AU fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I'm back! 'crickets chirping' 'tumbleweed rolling past' you guys are so mean, not even a round of applause. I feel so unwanted.

* * *

I know that I said that 'His Mine' was my last story, but unfortunately for you guys James and Logan wouldn't leave me alone as well as a few other people. You know who you are. Stop grinning!

So here's another story. Will I continue writing you ask; to answer truthfully I'm not sure. I do hope that you enjoy this fic though, it's multi chaptered. This is my first fic that isn't personal point of views so please let me know what you think.

* * *

"I want a story" demanded a 4 year old boy, with he's arms crossed over he's chest.

"No way" complained his 7 year old sister, crossing her arms as well in challenge. They stared at each other, her sky blue eyes challenging his chocolate brown eyes "I am too old for stories"

"How about, I tell a special story, a grown up story"

They both turned their heads to look at the man sitting on a chair in between their two beds. He shared the boy's dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, except his hair was tainted with gray.

The room was two toned, cool blue from the ceiling down and hot pink form the floor up, a single thin black line separating the two colours.

"Yay!" He exclaimed "I get to hear a grown up story!" he smiled. The man smiled as well, the exact replica of the boy's.

"Stop that" the girl complained "It's creepy. You guys look like evil twins" She narrowed her eyes at the man, as if she could read his mind "Fine"

"Great" the man said "Let's see" he said relaxing into the chair and staring throw the partly open window at the head of the beds "Where do I start?" He closed his eyes, a soft wind blowing across his face "Once upon a time..."

* * *

"Will it be the usual?" He smiled.

"Yes please, Logan" Replied Ms. Jacobs, one of the oldest customers of the coffee shop "So tell me, young man, have you met anyone interesting lately?" She asked wriggling her eyebrows. Ms. Jacobs was a sweet, old lady with raven black hair that was quickly turning gray. She had kind blue eyes and an infectious smile that always made Logan happy. He always assumed these were the traits that his mother had.

"Ms. Jacobs" He moaned, blushing slightly.

She raised her hand in understanding. "I get it" She said sighing dramatically "You won't even grant an old, fragile lady like myself, a conversation with a handsome man like yourself" She wobbled slowly, to add effect, and took a seat at the closest table. She would have been believable too, if Logan didn't know that she walks three blocks every morning for coffee, which is quite impressive for a lady of her age. She was a well known actress back in her time. People still recognize her on the street.

He sighed. "Will a free choc chip cookie help?" He asked, knowing her weakness.

"All's forgiven" She said smiling, which he returned.

He turned around and started preparing her order when he heard the little bell on top of the door jingle and not long after footsteps coming towards him.

"I will be with you in a minute sir" He said without turning around. Not even two seconds later the impatient drumming of the customer's fingers filled the silent shop, followed by the tapping of his foot.

Finally complete with Ms. Jacobs's order, Logan walked, slowly, towards her table and delivered it, which he doesn't do often, before walking, even slower, back to the waiting customer.

For the first time Logan actually looked at the new customer and his breath hitched for a second. The customer smiled as if knowing what affect he had on Logan. The customer had sparkling hazel coloured eyes and chestnut brown hair. His eyelashes were long and elegant, followed by perfectly shaped lips. He was wearing a black jacket over a purple shirt that fit to his body perfectly, with dark grey pants. He looked like a heartbreaker that knew he could get anything he wanted. For some reason Logan instantly disliked him.

"What can I get you sir?" He asked, politely, with a fake smile just in case. The customer was halfway through his order, when Logan interrupted "Sorry. Ms. Jacobs your cookie" He said as he threw it to her. She caught it effortlessly "I'm sorry about that sir. Can you please repeat that?"

The customer's mouth was a thin line. "Can I speak to the manager please?" He spoke through clenched teeth, obviously trying to suppress his anger. Knowing customers like this could get violent and knowing that he might say something he regretted, he called the manager who gawked at the customer before regaining his posture.

"What seems to be the problem?" The manger asked politely.

"Your employee here" He motioned to Logan "Was taking his own time to serve me and was also quite rude" Logan opened his mouth to protest with some curse words, but the manager shot him a look that said 'don't'. "I am so sorry for his behaviour and I will take care of it immediately. The coffee is on the house"

"Thank you" Said the customer, satisfied.

Once the manger made his coffee, not trusting Logan to do it, the customer was out the door, two coffees in hand, when the manager turned to Logan.

"Do you know who that was? That was James Diamond" At the blank look on Logan's face he sighed "His family is very rich and well known, not to mention his upcoming wedding is one of the most talked about weddings of the year" He sighed again, wiping a hand over his face "I know you are trying your best and that your circumstances aren't so well, but between the chronic late coming, your tiredness and now a complaint. I'm sorry, but I have to let you go"

Logan nodded his understanding and once he handed in his keys he left the store, the bell ringing. He moved to the left window where a huge sign hung on the inside, blocking the view. His eyes closed as he slid down the window, before putting his head in his hands. A few minutes later the bell rang. Ms. Jacobs put her hand on Logan's shoulder and squeezed.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said looking up before smiling.

"You realize it wasn't your fault right? It was that dashingly handsome young man's"

"No" He said "No, it was mine. I could have handled it better"

"Really now?" She said looking almost surprised before smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, there was just something about him that I didn't like. It's like he instantly got under my skin"

"Let's go get a milkshake" She said with a knowing smile.

"You know I love milkshakes, but" He said as he looked at his watch "I need to get to my other job" He sighed "Rain check?"

"You owe an old lady a milkshake Logan Mitchell" She shouted into the street, before placing a kiss on his cheek and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, honey" James said as he placed two cups of coffee on the table top, before leaning in for a kiss. She, of course, rejected it and moved out of reach "Aww, come on, don't be mad" He pouted "There was unforeseen circumstances" She raised an eyebrow "The coffee guy was really, really slow" She rolled her eyes.

"You, James Diamond, are an idiot, an idiot that I love, but an idiot nun the less" She said taking a sip of her coffee "An idiot with great taste in coffee"

"Why, thank you, your highness" He said bowing low.

"I like that" She smiled, her blue eyes shining "You can call me your highness from now onwards"

"Come on Lily, you can't be serious"

"Do not vex me peasant. You will address me as your highness or your queen or your most benevolently beautiful, or you will hold your tongue" She said in a powerful voice.

"I am sorry, Lily" He placed emphasis on her name before bowing.

"Would you like to go to the stocks, peasant?" She threatened.

"Have you ever made love with a peasant, my benevolently beautiful queen?" He smiled, which caused her to blush.

James lifted her off the chair where she was sitting on at the table, not without her giggling protests about how much work they have to do. He carried her bridal style to the couch, which was not that far, and deposited her gently.

"Have what you want with me, peasant" She said dramatically, closing her eyes and placing the back of her hand on her forehead.

He leaned in to kiss her, closing his eyes, only to be met with a pillow. Lily had rolled off the couch before returning to her chair. James moaned into the pillow causing Lily to laugh.

"Babe" James said propping himself on his elbow "What are you doing that's so much more important than me?"

"Well, let's see, I have to make a seating chart, finalise the guest list, go to the florist to look at flowers, I have to go to the hall to take measurements. Not to mention hire people to decorate the hall and cater. Then there's also the cake tasting today-" She punctuated each task by counting them on her fingers.

"Fine, I get it" James interrupted "You have a lot of work to do. How about," He began as he stood up from the couch and positioned himself behind Lily, wrapping his arms around neck "I help out? What was that last thing on the list? Cake tasting? I can do that"

"Are you sure?" She asked spinning around to face him; he knelt down in front of her.

"Of course, anything to help. Plus, I love cake" He said placing his hands on her thighs "But, I don't understand why you won't hire a wedding planner"

"Because, it's my wedding and I want it to be perfect" She said placing her hands on either side of James's face, standing up and bringing him with her, before placing a flutter of a kiss on his lips "Thanks for doing this, James" She said writing down on a piece of paper before handing it to him "It's the bakery's address. The appointment is in a half hour"

"The bakery isn't far from here" James said examining the paper "I can walk" He put the piece of paper in his pocket, placed a kiss on Lily's cheek and was out the door. The sky was a clear blue with the occasional fluffy cloud passing by. James took off in a brisk walk, feeling a soft breeze blow across his face.

In a matter of minutes James found himself in front of the bakery. He fished the piece of paper out of his pocket, with shaking hands, to make sure it was the right place, it was. His chest was burning slightly, the burning James liked, his breathing coming out fast. He took a moment to compose himself; he was still quite early, before entering the bakery. As he entered he was hit by the smell, the smell of fresh baked cookies. There were tables and chairs located randomly around the room. At one table there was a couple enjoying coffee together while eating cookies. The other table was also occupied by another couple, two guys, holding hands across the table and sharing a piece of strawberry cheesecake. He walked towards the counter where below, the display case was filled with sweet treats from three different flavoured cheesecakes, cookies and brownies filled with nuts and chocolates, and a beautiful teal and burnt orange wedding cake. It wasn't a traditional wedding cake, but it was beautiful. It was almost as if the cake represented the joining of two very different people. It was a three tier cake with teal coloured butterfly shapes surrounding it, revealing the white underneath. It also had small burnt orange flowers in between where each butterfly's wings met, creating a diamond.

"Can I-" James looked up into a familiar face and by he's reaction he remembered James too "What are you doing here?" The guy from the coffee shop asked, poison lacing his voice.

"I can ask you the same thing" James hissed "What are you stalking me or something?"

"Stalking you?" He laughed "I work here"

"But you served me at-" It then dawned on James "Oh God. Did they fire you?" He asked actual worry in his voice.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah" He said sadly "But no worries, I still have this job" He smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you fired"

"Don't apologize. I was rude to you at the coffee shop"

"Yeah, you were" James agreed.

"Excuse me?" He said anger back in his voice "I don't recall you being all saint like"

"Ok, ok" James said raising his hands in the air as an indication of his surrender "I'm here to see" He said looking up at the piece of paper in his hand "Logan"

"That would be me" He sighed, calm now. James lowered his hands, slowly "Will we be waiting for your wife?"

"No, it's just me. So how does this work, do I have to pick the colour of the cake, what the cake must look like and other very boring stuff?"

"Nope, that is all sorted; your wife chose that already" Logan said unimpressed "All we need from you is to choose what kind of cake you want it made out of"

Logan stepped out from behind the counter and motioned to an unoccupied table where pieces of cake were placed.

"And I get to taste all the cake, right?" James asked enthusiastically.

"Yes" Logan laughed. James smiled; he actually had a nice laugh.

Logan sat down and James sat next to him instead of opposite him, which surprised Logan.

"First up" Logan said putting a deeply red cake in front of James "Red velvet. This is quite a popular-"

"Nope. Next" James interrupted.

"Really?" Logan asked surprised "You took only one bite"

"One bite too many if you ask me. So what's next?"

"How about lemon meringue?" Logan placed a pale yellow piece of cake with, what looked like cream, on top but it had a strange colour to it like it was burnt.

James let out a moan of enjoyment. "Now that's good" He said sinking he's teaspoon in the cake for another bite "I love it" James said flicking his wrist which caused some, ok a substantial amount, of the cake to land in Logan's face. Everything was quiet for a moment before James started laughing hysterically, which caused concerned looks from the two couples enjoying each other's company. Before James knew what hit him, a piece of cake hit him, cutting off his onslaught of laughs, and causing him to fall off his chair. Logan let out a soft snort, obviously trying not to laugh. James composed himself quite quickly, his head popping up at the end of the table, glaring at Logan, a glare that promised revenge. Logan of course was faking innocence, but the huge smile that he couldn't suppress gave him away. James got up, brushing over the nonexistent dust, which was nonexistent because Logan kept a clean shop, off his clothes. He put his hands in his pockets, started whistling and walked slowly, trying to be casual, which was really not working, towards Logan. James picked up a piece of cake and eyed it as if it had to pass an inspection.

"N-now James" Logan stuttered nervously "We are both adults here"

James smiled evilly. What James didn't know was that Logan too had a piece of cake, hidden from view, and was ready to fire.

James threw his cake first, landing some on Logan's clothes and in his face, mostly in the eye area. James fist bumped the air in triumph, and laughed gleefully. Not long after Logan counter attacked, his cake flew into the air, but with Logan basically throwing blind it missed its intended target.

Logan cleaned the cake out of his eyes with a smile, sure that he got James. When Logan regained his sight his smile disappeared. He missed James completely. In fact it hit the last person he wanted it too. He's boss.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Let me know if you guys think it's with continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Hello guys, I want to thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favourites. I appreciate it guys. Glad you guys are still out there. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Dad" Logan called out as he opened the door "I'm home" He heard noises coming from the kitchen and knew that he's father must be starting dinner before he went off to work the night shift. He looked at the magazine in his hand, which had a photo of James, with a heading 'Off the market, ladies'.

"Logan?" Came the surprised response as Logan's dad emerged from the kitchen "What are you doing home?"

"Well" Logan said dragging the word before rubbing his neck, it felt stiff suddenly.

"Well, what?" Logan's dad asked with that parental voice that said 'don't lie to me', arms crossed in front of he's chest.

"I got fired" I said suddenly, ripping off the band-aid.

"Logan" He said sternly "You know that we need the money. Which job?"

"Both" Logan said wincing; readying himself for the outburst but it didn't come "Dad?" He called out, worried. He's dad was standing, motionless, just staring "Come on, dad, don't do that" Logan pleaded.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's not important" Logan said quickly. His dad not protesting was evidence that he was still shocked "What's important is that I got a new job"

"What job?" He narrowed his eyes at Logan, apparently over his shock.

"You looking at the wedding cake maker for James Diamond" Logan said proudly.

"That rich guy? How did you mange that?"

"He was kind of the reason I got fired. From both jobs"

"He was?" He asked before realization flashed before his eyes "Oh, is he one of those snobby rich guys that can do nothing wrong? I hate those kinds of people"

"Yeah, you know I do too dad. At first I thought he was one of those guys, but he surprised me"

"Oh, no Logan" He said shaking his head vigorously "I know that look. This is a job, not an excuse to see him so you guys can go on a date. He is getting married" Logan came out to his dad when he was in high school. It took Logan's dad a while to get used to his son being gay, but he was always supportive.

"Dad!" He exclaimed "It's not like that. It is simply a job. I know he's getting married, I'm making the cake"

"I know that Logan, but I also know that you can get attached very quickly. He's not your lover, he's not your friend, he is your boss" He said walking towards the kitchen "Dinner will be ready in a few" He said over his shoulder.

* * *

"James David Diamond!" Lily screamed bloody death as James lay on their bed "What do you mean you hired someone else to make the cake?!"

"Don't do that" James moaned "I'm sorry, but I had too"

"Let's hear this amazing reason you just had to change the wedding cake maker a month before the wedding. I bet it is an amazingly important reason" She said mockingly, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyebrows creasing in anger.

"Well, you see. Do you know that guy I told you about? The coffee guy that was really slow?" She nodded impatiently "It turns out I got him fired, because I complained to the manager. And when I went to the bakery he was working there too. I kind of got him fired from there as well"

"James. I'm sure what he did to you wasn't so bad that you had to get him fired"

"It wasn't. I hadn't realized he would get fired at the coffee shop, but the bakery was partly a tiny bit my fault" James smiled at the memory. It has been a while since his had that much fun. He sobered up quickly when Lily shot him a look "Any way, I felt bad and so I hired him"

"That's really sweet, James, but how do you know he can even bake?"

"Do you really think that little of me?" James said placing his hand over his heart with a hurt expression on his face "I spoke to the owner. He was disappointed that we were going to take our business elsewhere, but he said that Logan was the best. And that he was going to make our wedding cake anyway" James said standing up and moving in front of Lily.

"Ok, I'll admit, you did your research" She said processing the information "Ok, he can keep the job, but if slips up once his out"

"Thanks babe" James smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but was met with Lily's hand.

"But I'm still angry with you. You can't just get me worried like that. You know how hard I'm working on this wedding"

"I'm sorry" He said hanging his head. Lily kissed his cheek.

"Just promise it won't happen again"

"It won't, I promise. I love you"

"I love you too" This time Lily placed a kiss on James's lips. It was intended to be quick, Lily pulling away, but James wrapped his arms around her to keep her there. She chuckled into his mouth, before giving in.

"By the way I chose lemon meringue" James punctuated each word with a kiss on her neck before returning to her lips.

"Hmmm" She moaned in acceptance, to lost in the kiss to process what James was saying. James positioned himself in front of Lily and pushed himself on her gently. Lily got the hint and fell backwards onto the bed with James on top of her. James unbuttoned her blouse and trailed kisses down her neck and lower.

* * *

"Morning gorgeous" James said entering the kitchen placing a kiss on Lily's cheek as she ate breakfast while checking things off her 'things to do' list.

"Morning" She replied between bites of her toast, as he got a glass of juice.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" James asked curious.

"Quite a bit actually" She moaned "I might just take you up on that idea to hire a wedding planner"

"I could help you out again, if you want. You know what they say about divide and conquer, we will be able to get more done" He said taking a sip of his juice.

"You really want to help out?" He nodded "Ok then" She said as she tore her 'to do' list in half handing him the lower half. He skimmed through his list. Go to the florist to pick flowers, go to the hall to take measurements and hire people to decorate the hall and cater, were just a few of the things on the list.

"Thanks for helping out" She said placing her plate in the basin "I have to get going. If you need me or need any help I'll be at the dress fitters" She said with her hand on the door handle. She blew James a kiss and then she was gone.

James ate breakfast and took a quick shower, before heading out. His first stop was the florist. The shops front was overrun by flowers of all kinds, from pink, red and yellow roses to white lilies and gardenias. As he entered the shop, he was surrounded by the sweet smells of many flowers. There were even more flowers lining the shelves of the shop and hanging from the ceiling, then outside. There were racks of seeds to plant your own flowers and vegetables. There were also flowers and herbs already planted in pots. James recognised a few such as rosemary and lavender. He headed towards the counter which was at the back of the shop. There were quite a few customers in the shop, the lady currently busy with one. He decided to take a look around while she was busy. He picked up a prickly green zucchini type plant. He has seen plants like this in movies, they were usually found in deserts, a cactus. It was a weird looking plant.

"I wouldn't choose that one if I were you" Said a voice behind James, a voice he recognized. A smile unexpectedly formed on his lips without him knowing why. He thought the cactus' weirdness must be rubbing off on him.

"Logan" He turned around "What are you doing here? Don't tell me, you working here" Logan laughed.

"No, nothing like that" He said sobering up suddenly "I'm on my way to my mom so I stopped to get her flowers"

"That's sweet. Where does your mom live?"

"She actually passed away when she gave birth to me"

"I'm so sorry. Are you looking for some company?" James blinked in surprise at his own words. He wasn't sure why he asked, he just didn't like seeing Logan sad.

"Thank you, but I couldn't ask you-"

"No, I want to" James interrupted him. Logan still looked unconvinced "How about you help me pick out flowers for the wedding and then we can go pay your mom a visit"

"Ok, I guess I can introduce her to my saviour" For some reason James heart fluttered in his chest.

"Your saviour?"

"Yeah, you gave me a job, remember?"

"Yeah, of course" James said thinking that all the smells in the shop must be affecting him somehow "So what flowers should I get?" He asked quickly wanting to get out of the shop as soon as possible.

"Well, considering that your wedding cake is white and pink, how about bouquets of gardenias, pink and white roses?" Logan asked.

"That's perfect. Let's go order them"

We headed to the counter to place the order. On the counter stood a minutia cactus, which James eyed suspiciously. He placed the order and paid for them and for Logan's bunch of red roses, which he protested but James insisted. He threw in a pink rose as well, for him to put on Logan's moms grave. They took James's car as Logan was going to take public transport, because he didn't own a car.

The drive to the cemetery was not entirely quite, Logan speaking now and then, but it wasn't uncomfortable either because James understood why he wasn't talking much. When they arrived James followed Logan as he led them to his mom's grave. They walked on a path, not wanting to walk on the other graves. Grave stones stood out of the earth like moles emerging from there burrows. Logan's mom's grave stone was pearly white, shining in the sunlight. Johanna Mitchell, 1964-1989, beloved wife and mother, was engraved on the grave stone. Logan replaced the roses that were starting to die with his new roses.

"Hey mom, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend with. He's my saviour" James's heart involuntarily fluttered again "I lost my jobs and he offered me one. James?" Logan called out. James was trying to understand what was happening to him, but he pushed that away and moved forward.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell, I'm James" He said placing a single pink rose with the rest of Logan's red roses "Your son is amazing and I know that you would be proud of him" James turned around and found Logan with tears running down his face. He instinctively opened his arms and Logan ran into his embrace. Logan fitted perfectly into James's arms. James placed his chin on top of Logan's head as he wept into James's embrace. James held him until his hard breathing turned slow, and all that could be heard were soft sobs.

"Logan?" James called "Are you ready to go?" He said rubbing comforting circles on Logan's back. Logan nodded, but neither one of them broke the embrace. They walked to the car, still in the embrace, where James picked Logan up bridal style and placed him in the car, before getting into the car himself. He put his hand on Logan's hand, where it lay at his side. Logan looked up and smiled sadly.

"I'm fine now, thank you. Thank you for everything"

James started the car and then they were moving, and in a few minutes they came to a stop again. Logan looked up and was met by a 'Delicious Diner' sign.

"You stay here. I'll be right back" James said leaving the car. Logan watched James as he entered the diner and headed towards the counter where he was pulled into a hug by an old red headed lady. Logan watched as James pointed to him, the lady following his finger. Logan looked away quickly. When he looked up again James was heading toward the car with two steaming cups of...coffee? It was late in the morning, the sun shining, with a slight cold wind blowing. Logan leaned over to open the door for James and he got in with a smile.

"Try this" James said handing Logan a cup, which he put to his lips. His mouth was instantly filled with a sweet warm liquid. He let out a sigh, before taking another sip.

"Better?" James asked.

"Yes, thank you. How did you know I love hot chocolate?"

"I didn't. I know hot chocolate always helps me feel better so I thought maybe it would help you"

"You thought right. Thank you, again" Logan said taking another sip of his hot chocolate "You didn't have to come with me to my mom's grave"

"I wanted to" James said taking a big gulp of his hot chocolate "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I was going to start early on your wedding cake"

"You can do that another day; I have a list of things to do today. Want to tag a long?"

"I'd really like that" Logan nodded "What's first?"

James took his half of the 'to do' list out of his pocket to check. "Take measurements of the hall" He read off aloud "That doesn't seem so bad"

Boy was he wrong. "James, how did you get tangled in the measuring tape?" Logan asked, his laughter mixing with the music playing softly in the back ground of the hall.

"I was trying to measure how wide the hall is" James explained as Logan tried to untangle him "But you were outside, so I put my cell phone on the piece of tape to keep it there. I was moving across the room with the other end of the tape when that stupid phone let me down, the tape sped towards me and now I'm a caterpillar in a measuring tape cocoon"

"Your cell phone, really, James?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"It once was a reliable cell phone" He justified, glaring at the cell phone on the other side of the room, as if it should be ashamed of itself. Logan shook his head laughing. James noticed that Logan's hips were swaying to the music as he was still trying to free him "Do you dance?" James asked.

"I dabble" Logan admitted, on the verge of setting James free.

"You can teach me to dance" James said excitedly moving around.

"James, don't" But it was too late, James became more encased in his tape cocoon. Logan sighed "Are you telling me you don't know how to dance?" He said setting to work again.

"I wouldn't call what I do dancing it's more, wait, no, I don't want to give you nightmares" Logan laughed "So basically, yes"

Logan giggled. "I'm sure you won't do that bad on the dance floor"

"You can never be too safe" James said as he was set free, Logan finally just using scissors to cut him out "So will you help me?" James asked finding himself wanting badly for Logan to say yes. He was enjoying spending time with him and he wanted to explore what these weird feelings were.

"Sure" Logan smiled.

* * *

"James is that you?" Lily asked sleepily as she lifted her head from her pillow.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to wake you" James said as he entered the bedroom, taking off his clothes and getting ready for bed.

"It's ten minutes past twelve" Lily said as she looked at her clock on the bedside table, squinting "where have you been?"

"I was out with Logan. We finished the rest of the 'to do' list"

"You called Logan to help you out?"

"Actually no, I ran into him at the florist" He said as he got into bed.

"You could have called to let me know you were going to be late" She pouted.

"Sorry, Lily" He said placing a kiss on her cheek "I'll make it up to you"

"I know how you can make it up to me. Invite him over for dinner tomorrow night, I want to meet this guy who's making my wedding cake and who keeps you out at late hours of the night"

"That's a great idea" James beamed "When I see him tomorrow I'll invite me"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, his giving me dancing lessons" He said before yawning "Well, I'm beat. Night" James said turning his back to her and falling into a peaceful sleep, leaving a surprised and confused Lily. James always snuggles up to her and sleeps with his hand draped over her abdomen. James is acting different and Lily bets it has something to do with this Logan. Tomorrow she will see what his deal is.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys realized that James and Lily had sex in that one scene. I'm not remotely good with sex scenes so I thought I would save you guys from reading by sad attempt at it. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't have much to say, except for a thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favourite and followed this story.

* * *

"Ouch!" Logan exclaimed as James stepped on his foot for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

"Sorry" James apologized, pulling away from Logan "Let's just face it, I'm not any good" He sulked.

"James, don't be so hard on yourself" Logan said putting a hand on James's hips and pulling James towards him, which James let him. James felt an odd sensation where Logan's hand was positioned. It was between heat; James's body suddenly turning hot, and electricity, as if a live current was running through his body. That was the only reason James couldn't concentrate on the dance moves, because he was usually a quick learner. They have only been practicing for a few hours that morning, it being late morning now, but James felt oddly drawn towards Logan. Is it even possible to be drawn to someone you've met less than three days ago? "Let's try it again" Logan said removing his hand from James's waist and placing it on his shoulder. James in turn placed his hand on Logan's hip, feeling his fiery skin underneath, and clasped their free hands together "James, look at me" Logan said. James looked up from where his eyes where always focused before, their feet "I want you to keep looking at me and not look down. Just focus on me. Got it?" He nodded "Ready?" James nodded once again.

They waited for the song to start over again; Logan had set it on repeat. The song started slowly and they started moving. James fought the urge to keep looking down, focusing on Logan's eyes. Logan had an intense look in his eyes, and James instinctively pulled him closer. For James it felt like they were floating across the hall. James no longer had the urge to look down, he was too entranced in Logan's eyes, his feet moving automatically. Logan had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. In the past few days James has seen those eyes filled with anger, surprise, happiness, laughter and sadness, sadness being the one which he never wanted to see again. But there was one emotion he hasn't seen yet that he wanted to see, love. James isn't in love, he can't be. He's getting married, to a woman. His never felt like this for a guy before, heck Lily doesn't even make him feel like this. James's eyes travelled to Logan's lips, those lips that looked so kissable, so soft, so perfect.

The song came to an end; they stopped moving but did not break away from each other. The song started again, but they still remained motionless. James stared into Logan's smiling eyes.

"You did it James" Logan said suddenly enveloping James in a hug "You did it perfectly" He whispered. James's whole body felt like it was burning. He pushed Logan away, hurt flashed in Logan's eyes before it was gone.

"I have to go" James said suddenly before he could actually think about what he was saying or what he wanted to say "Come to dinner tonight. Please" James begged with his eyes. One reluctant nod from Logan and James was out the door, leaving Logan to think he might have made the wrong decision; he might have to cancel, because it was quite obvious to Logan that even though he was interested in James, James wasn't interested in him. And why would he be, his getting married or could him be? Was it wrong of Logan to hope? There was just something about the pleading look in James's eyes, maybe there's something here. That's when Logan decided to go. Everything is just so messed up, why did it have to be James to make him feel this way?

* * *

"Knock knock" James said as he entered the mansion.

"James Diamond is that you?" Was the surprised response.

"Yes, mom" He laughed "It's me. Why are you so surprised?"

"Ever since you and Lily announced your wedding date you haven't come and visited me. What kind of son neglects their mother?" She asked giving him a hug "Has that fiancé of yours been feeding you right?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes, mom" He laughed "She has. That's why I'm actually here"

"Really?" She said breaking away and taking a seat on the leather couch, James following.

"I just" He started before stopping and trying again "I've been having... these feelings lately"

"Feelings? What kind of feelings dear?" She asked soothingly.

"I met this guy, Logan, three days ago and I don't know how, but I've begun having these feelings for him. I don't know when it happened, but it did and it scares me, mom. I don't know what to do. I do love Lily, a lot, but I don't understand what I'm feeling towards Logan" James said almost on the verge of tears. James's mom has never seen him look this...broken, before. She wrapped her arms around James and pulled him in for a hug.

"Honey, why didn't you ever tell me that you were attracted to men?" She asked softly.

"That's it mom" He said clinging on to her "This is the first time I've ever felt like this towards any guy" James pulled away to look at his mom "What's wrong with me mom?"

"Nothing, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you" She said looking him in the eye "I'm sure it's just a phase, you'll get over it"

"But, what if I don't mom?" He pressed.

"You will. One day in the future when you're married to Lily and have five children..."

"Five children?" James said horrified.

"I want grand babies, young man. When that day comes you will know you made the right decision"

"I don't know if I can fight these feelings for Logan, mom"

"I know you can" She said framing his face in her hands. At the look of doubt in his eyes she sighed "Ok, how about this. Have dinner with Logan and Lily, and then you will know which one to choose. Whichever one you choose I'll be here for you" She said releasing his face and giving him a hug.

"Thanks mom, I knew you would understand and be able to help me. We are actually having Logan over tonight"

"I am always here for you, honey, I love you"  
"I love you too mom" He said before breaking the hug "I better get going and get ready for dinner"

"Ok" She said knowing it was too early for dinner and that he just needed some time "Don't be a stranger"

"I won't" He said smiling sadly, before heading out the door.

Once she heard James's car leave she got up, grabbed her phone and dialled.

"Hello?" Said the obviously surprised voice on the other end.

"We have a problem. Do you know a Logan?"

"Yes. James mentioned him. I got him to invite Logan to dinner tonight. What is this about?"

"Don't play dumb with me girl" She hissed "I know that you must have suspected otherwise you would have never invited him in the first place. Remember our deal, Lily, if you do not marry my son it's off"

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea anymore, Mrs. Diamond" Lily said wearily.

"Do not go soft on me now, Lily. We both need this. Now, James was here and he was in a total mess. It seems you have competition over James's heart. Win it" She said ending the call. One day James will understand that she did it for him as much as for her. James is always in the public eye if he came out as gay he would be shunned. So what if she gets something out of this. With the union of James and Lily, so will there two companies unite. James might not be the owner yet, but he will be and this is just a way of ensuring the survival of my company, his soon-to-be company. He will understand one day, this was all for him.

* * *

The sky was a brilliant flash of colours as the sun set over the horizon, turning everything around it dull in comparison, from its deep violets to its bright oranges. Logan walked up to the address that James had texted him earlier that day. It was a big flat that had concrete steps leading up to the door, with a panel that had numbers on them starting from 1 at the top and ending at 12. Logan thought that the building looked big enough to have 20 flats in them.

Logan rang number 12's button and James's voice could immediately be heard coming from the intercom.

"Hey, Logan, come on up" James said and the gate buzzed as if it was a bee's nest that just got whacked. Logan pulled the door open and headed towards the elevator, he would've taken the stairs but there were just too many floors. The elevator arrived with a ping, the doors opening. Logan pressed button 12 and the doors closed slowly. He looked down at the flowers in his hand, lilies. He knew it was corny, but what was he supposed to give to the soon-to-be wife of the man he has feelings for? Definitely not roses. He'd be thinking about this all day, how wrong this all was. But if it was so wrong then why does it feel so right? When Logan is with James he feels happy, he feels as if all his problems have just disappeared. Logan shakes his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. No. He came here to tell James that they can't spend any more time together, Logan, of course, will still make the cake but that is it. The elevators doors opened and Logan looked around. The elevator was directly linked to the apartment; in fact the whole floor was the apartment. Now he understood why there are only 12 apartments.

"James?" He called out.

"Over here" The voice came from the kitchen. Logan pushed the door open and found a beautiful wooden table that was the colour of caramel that had six chairs, one at each head of the table and two on each side that was a shade darker than the table. Dinner was spread on the table, fried chicken, vegetables, mashed potato, macaroni and cheese; they even had a gravy boat. There were plates, knives, forks and glasses placed at the three chairs at the end. Hands enveloped Logan from behind and for a moment he let himself melt into James's embrace, feeling his warmth and his heart beat against his back. His heart was beating at a rhythmic pace that was soothing. Logan closed his eyes and James sighed in content, but then James's body suddenly went rigid and Logan broke away.

"Logan we can't-"

"You must be Logan" A blue eyed, blonde haired beauty entered the room interrupting James "I'm Lily"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Logan said faking a smile, his mind racing through all the scenarios of what James was going to say "I heard a lot about you"

"I hope all good things" She said looking at James accusingly, but James was as white as a ghost. Shocked at how quickly Logan could forget and push away what they felt for each other. Maybe Logan didn't share his feelings, which was a good thing, right? Then why does it feel like he was punched in the gut?

"Of course. These are for you" Logan said handing Lily the flowers.

"Thank you how sweet. Lilies" She laughed as she headed towards a cabinet and opened it showing over a wide variety of vases. Logan put his hand on James's arm, which snapped him out of his shock.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked. James saw the concern in Logan's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He replied mastering a smile which Logan returned, lightly squeezing his arm.

"So" Lily said breaking the spell they found themselves under. She had found a vase, a see through blue one that opened up like a flower at the top, which she had placed under a running tap to fill it up. It was already past half way "James tells me he caused you to lose your job" She placed the vase on the table with the lilies floating, before taking a seat at the side of the table.

"Yeah, but it wasn't entirely his fault" Logan said taking the seat opposite Lily "I think I was having an off day and I took it out on James"

"You had an off day?" James asked taking his seat at the head of the table "I just thought you were naturally that moody" He teased.

"Excuse me? Who was the one that threw me with cake? I certainly didn't through myself" Logan retorted.

"When are you going to let that go?" James said whining "It was an accident, which by the way was a splotch of cake; you were the one that caused the cake war"

"Really, just a splotch? It was most definitely more than a splotch. And I wouldn't call it a war, because as I remember it I kicked your butt" He beamed.

"You remembered wrong. If you like we can have round two" James said eyeing the food.

"But there isn't any cake" Logan followed James's eyes "Oh no, no way" Logan shook his head furiously.

"Come on Logan" He whined "Just a little"

Lily sat and watched the two that were acting as if they were a couple. Lily was starting to see what Mrs. Diamond was so worried about; there was definitely chemistry between James and Logan. Even though it was quite obvious it seemed as if James hadn't fully accepted his feelings, which she could exploit. This also means there's a chance that James could still be hers. This started out as a way to join their two companies, but along the way Lily had started caring for James. Even though she deceived him, she was hoping he would forgive her. The fact is James doesn't know that her dad is the owner of one of the biggest cosmetics companies in the world, and that he was Mrs. Diamond's rival. With the joining of the two companies they could rule the cosmetic world.

"Lily?" James said interrupting her thoughts "Are you ok?"

"Of course" She smiled "Dig in guys"

James and Logan grabbed for the same piece of fried chicken and their hands meet, James pulling away after a while. James dished him some vegetables and a stray pea somehow bounced off Logan's head. James snickered, causing Logan to glare at him.

Lily poured some juice in Logan's glass, but when she poured for James, she accidently spilled it on his pants. James jumped up as if he was burned.

"That is some cold juice" James breathed out.

"Big baby" Logan said taking a sip of his chilled juice. James glared at him.

"I'm so sorry, babe" Lily kissed his cheek. Logan looked away, which James noticed. Maybe James was a little too hasty, maybe he should see what...this is, what he and Logan has. Maybe he should give it a chance.

"It's fine. I'll just go get changed. Be right back" James said more to Logan than Lily. Once James was out of ear shot Lily spoke.

"Ok, let's get something straight here. James is my fiancé, which, if you didn't know means we are getting married. So I would really appreciate if you would stop looking at James with those goo-goo eyes of yours, he is mine"

"I-" Logan began, stunned.

"I don't know where you got the idea" She continued "That you and James could be together. He is not gay and nor will he ever be. He is with me. He asked me to tell you, because he didn't know how" She lied "Now I'm asking kindly, please leave. I would understand if you no longer wish to make our wedding cake"

Logan blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay. Lily was voicing the concerns that were always running through his head. Coming from Lily's mouth, somehow it seemed...real. It snapped him back to reality. He had come here to say goodbye to James, to tell him that he could no longer help James with his dancing. But even though his heart was hurting, even though he didn't want to see either one of them again a small part of his mind reminded him he needed this job.

Logan stood up. "I will stay make the cake. I'll drop it at the hall on your wedding day when they are still setting up, that way neither of us will see each other"

"Fine" Lily agreed "Now get out" She said more forcefully this time.

Logan walked to the elevator, Lily following; he pressed the button which lit up, before turning around.

"Will you tell James I said goodbye?" Lily nodded just as the elevator arrived. Logan pressed the lobby button. Once the doors closed Logan stood motionless for a few seconds before tears streaked down his face. He slowly slid down the elevator and put his head in hands.

"Goodbye James" He sobbed.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's chapter 3 guys. Let me know what you think by reviewing or if you want to ask about something that you didn't understand or if you just want to say hi, the review. So in conclusion, please review pretty please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Hi! I was so happy that I got reviews that I thought I should publish a little earlier than usual. I was going through the previous chapters and I realized two things. 1) I didn't have a disclaimer for the last chapter, but you guys know I don't own BTR, right? Because if I did the series would revolve around Jagan and Kenlos. 2) I misspelled Logan's moms name in the second chapter. I spelt it Johanna, but it is actually Joanna. Sorry about that. Well, with that long A/N here is the next chapter =]

* * *

"Hey, Logan, it's James. Lily told me that you weren't feeling well last night so you left early" James said into the phone which was held to his ear "I just called to find out how're you doing and if you will be able to make it to our dancing lesson today, because I really need it" He laughed "Anyway, call me back and let me know. Oh" He said as an afterthought "If you are still sick I can make you chicken soup. I know when I was little and I was sick my mom always made..." He trailed off, mentally face palming himself "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...call me" He ended the call hastily "Idiot" He hissed out loud, which reverberated off the walls of the silent hall. He was really hoping and looking forward to seeing Logan. When he was with Logan he could just be himself, only a few people have seen him, really seen him and not his money.

He locked up the hall and pocketed the keys, placing his hands in his pockets as well. It was a chilly morning, the clouds grey, looking like it might rain soon. For the first time, since Lily, James felt anxious.

After walking for a while he found himself in front of the coffee shop that he met Logan at. It seems like that was such a long time ago. He headed towards the door, intending to get a coffee, when he stopped in his tracks. Logan was inside, with someone else, a guy. This guy had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. James never liked green anyway. They were sitting at a table opposite each other, Logan's back to the door. Logan suddenly busted out laughing at something the blonde said, which he smiled obviously satisfied with the reaction he got from Logan. Logan placed his hand on the blonde's, which was on the table, and said something to him. The blonde got up, which Logan followed. They hugged and the blonde left, walking past James, but Logan walked towards the register. James quietly snuck into the shop and stood behind Logan. James's brain shouted at him not too, but his heart was beating too loudly for him to hear.

"Logan" James breathed out against his neck. Logan visibly shivered.

"J- James" Logan stammered touching his neck.

"I tried to call you" James stepped closer, closing the already small space between them, breathing in Logan's scent.

Logan bit his lip resisting the urge to shiver again. He placed his head backwards onto James shoulder exposing his neck further. "I didn't think…" Logan trailed off.

James licked his lips, suddenly wanting to place them on Logan's neck. James breathing became erratic. He turned Logan to face him and pressed his lips to Logan's soft lips. Logan put his hands on James's waist. They both felt the fire that was quickly becoming an unquenchable inferno between them. Logan licked James's bottom lip asking for access, when James's eyes flew open, his brain finally screaming loud enough for him to hear. He pushed Logan away, with a look of surprise on his face.

"James?" Logan questioned, stepping forward. James stepped back, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He turned around and ran out of the coffee shop leaving a confused and heartbroken Logan behind. Neither one of them had noticed the series of flashes of light that filled the shop.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me" Logan said with a sad smile.

"Well you did owe me a milkshake, but from your expression I can tell that that wasn't the reason you called me. What's wrong honey?" Ms. Jacobs asked lovingly reaching across the booth to put her hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Do you remember that guy that got me fired at the coffee shop?"

She nodded. "Well, later that same day he came over to the bakery"

"Your second job, right?" Logan nodded "Was he stalking you or something"

"I know right" Logan said his eyes going wide with excitement, at least he wasn't the only one that found that farfetched "Anyway, he got me fired from that job. But he did make up for it" Logan said quickly, as Ms. Jacobs's expression had darkened "He hired me to make their wedding cake"

"That sounds great honey; it sounds like everything worked out. I'm not seeing the problem"

"Well, we ran into each other again at the florist the next day and I helped him pick wedding flowers. After that he asked me to give him dancing lessons. I gave him lessons and we spent time together and I got to know him and…and" Logan trailed off as he felt tears run down his face. He angrily wiped them away.

"You fell for him" Ms. Jacobs finished. Logan shook his head "Oh, honey I'm sorry" She said getting up and sliding in next to Logan. She wrapped her arms around Logan's shoulders and he rested his head on her shoulder "Give it time. Time heals all wounds"

"He kissed me" Logan whispered, to softly to be heard my Ms. Jacobs "He kissed me" He said louder this time, as he lifted his head "I would have been able to forget about him, or at least tried to. It would have taken a while, but I would have gotten over him" Logan suddenly laughed, a dry humourless laugh "Listen to me. I'm talking like a teenage girl that just found out her crush doesn't feel the same way as her"

"But you said he kissed you"

"He did, but then he ran out afterwards and I don't know what to think. I'm so confused" After a few minutes of complete silence, as silent as it could be in a diner filled with people; the diner James took him too even though he was trying not to think about it, Logan spoke up "Ms. Jacobs?" She had a look of complete concentration on her face "You're not going to put a mob hit out on him, right?" She busted out laughing, which caused him to smile.

"Of course not" She said before sobering up "Unless you want me too" She said in a scary voice.

"No, no, I'm good" Logan said nervously.

She cracked a smile. "I think I might have a plan. You obviously know that I was quite famous back in the day" Logan nodded "Well, I still have some contacts in high places…"

"I thought we dismissed the mob hit" He interrupted.

She gave him that look that said 'don't interrupt'. "Any way, I can get you into the masquerade ball that the Diamonds are throwing tomorrow night; it's kind of like an engagement party. There you can confront James and find out why he kissed you"

"That's not actually a bad plan"

"Well, I can still come up with good plans you know, I'm not that old. Although I do have a condition"

"A condition?"

"I think it's time that your father and I meet"

* * *

James looked up and smiled. He had found his way to the local playground. The playground was filled with running children, some laughing hysterically as they were being chased by friends, some on the merry-go-round and others on the monkey bars. A high pitched cry cut through the fun, before a mother ran to her son who had fallen and scrapped his knee. James took a seat on a nearby bench that sat under a tree. James wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he really wanted to have children. He rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip. He had kissed Logan. He had kissed Logan, and liked it. He doesn't know what came over him. He just wanted to kiss him and make him forget that blonde. Are Logan and the Blondie dating? Could he actually be jealous of the Blondie? Could he actually feel something for Logan? That had to be the reason he kissed him. He likes Logan. But he couldn't do anything about this epiphany, because Logan's dating that Blondie and he's getting married to Lily. Would he have left Lily for Logan? James was afraid that the answer would be a definite yes.

James stood up from the bench with his mind made up. He had to forget these feelings he has for Logan. He has to forget Logan, because he is obviously dating that Blondie. Even though James thinks that no one can be good enough to be with Logan, he has to believe that that Blondie is because otherwise Logan wouldn't be with him. And James made a commitment to Lily when he proposed; he can't go back on that now. He will get over Logan, it is just a crush after all, it will go away.

* * *

"Why do you need to see my dad?" Logan asked Ms. Jacobs as they stood at their front door "Am I in trouble?" He joked. Ms. Jacobs laughed, but you could tell that her heart wasn't in it "Are you ok, Ms. Jacobs? You don't have to be nervous"

Logan opened the door and heard the noises coming from the kitchen. The sun was only beginning to set, the lower half of the sun slowly slipping away behind the horizon, casting lightly shadowed shapes across the living room.

"Dad, I'm home and I brought a visitor"

"A visitor?" Logan's dad responded "Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it"

Logan's dad emerged from the kitchen wearing an old apron that read 'kiss the cook'. It used to be white, but has faded to a pale yellow from old age and it had a few food stains on it as well. As soon as Logan's dad's eyes met Ms. Jacobs's he froze like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Diana?" He let out in surprised whisper.

"Yes, Hortense, it's me"

Apparently Logan was wrong about them not knowing each other, because they certainly knew each other. No one calls Logan's dad by his first name, mainly because he doesn't tell anyone what's his first name. Everyone just called him Mitchell.

"And how do you two know each other exactly?" Logan asked.

"You haven't told him?" Logan's dad questioned Ms. Jacobs.

"I thought we could do it together" Logan's dad nodded.

"Am I missing something?" Logan asked feeling like he was being kept out of the loop.

"Yes, yes you are" Logan's dad answered "Ms. Jacobs is…"

"I am your grandmother" Ms. Jacobs continued.

"My grandmother" Logan said dumbfounded "That would mean, you were my mom's mother"

"Yes, that is what being a grandmother entitles"

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"I wasn't ready" Ms. Jacobs turned to Logan's dad "We have something to discuss, all of us" She said saying the last part to Logan.

They all sat at the small dinner table near the window at the end of the living room.

"I know that Logan is an amazing baker and I would like to make both of you an offer. I own a business that is always looking for ways to give back and I would like to offer Logan a full scholarship to a pristine institute. After he has studied he will have the opportunity to work at a hotel as a baker"

"Logan did you hear that?" Logan's dad asked as Logan had a faraway look in his eye.

"What?" Logan snapped out of it "Sorry, I'm still trying to process that I have a grandmother who pretended to be someone else"

"I never pretended to be someone else. I am Diana Jacobs, I did not lie"

"And that makes it better?" Logan said raising his voice "You didn't lie? Is that how you're going to justify it? You didn't lie, but you never told me the whole truth either. You knew that I wanted to know about my mother and there you were a direct link to her and you never mentioned anything. Did you enjoy the way I suffered? Did you enjoy watching me long for knowing more about mother?"

"No, of course not. It just wasn't the right time"

"And now is? What makes now the right time?" Logan said as he stormed off to his room.

"Because you are in love and you don't even realize. I'm giving you a way out if he doesn't feel the same about you" Ms. Jacobs whispered sadly to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him some time Diana, he will come around. It is just a shock and he needs time"

"I realize that, I just thought…" She sighed "I thought he would take it better" She looked down at the tacky apron that he was wearing "You still have that old thing" She smiled.

"Yeah, it makes me feel like she is still here, like I still have a part of her. It's been more than 24 years and I still miss her more everyday"

"She would have been proud of the way you raised Logan. He has turned out to be an amazing young man"

"Yes, he has" Diana walked towards the door "You could stay for dinner if you want"  
"I don't think that will be a good idea" She answered "I think you are right, he just needs sometime. Tell him that I will still get him the ticket to the masquerade ball and the offer for the scholarship still stands"

"I will"

"The only thing is" She said as she opened the door "the institute is in London"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? Did you see it coming that Ms. Jacobs was Logan's grandma? And what do you think of London, do you think he will go? Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Hello! No guys you are not reading wrong, this is another update, but it comes with a little catch. I've been on holiday for about a week and that's why I've been updating a bit earlier than usual. But I started college again, and it's test week soon it will take me a little longer than usual to update. And so this is a peace offering. I hope you understand. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Ma'am" the receptionist said as she entered the CEO's office "You told me to alert you if anything about James Diamond was going to be printed. I have something" She said as she handed a big envelope to the CEO "They are photographs of James and an unknown man spending time at a coffee shop…and they shared a kiss" She said uncomfortably. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with the fact that two guys were kissing, even though she was amazed to find out that one of them were James Diamond- the notorious womanizer, it was who she had to report this news too. Brook Diamond, James Diamond's mom.

Brook looked up at her receptionist with a look of annoyance. "This information does not leave this room. Do you understand?" The receptionist nodded "How did you get these photographs, by the way?" She asked sounding impressed, which she never is.

"I informed all gossip magazines if they did not first forward anything regarding your son to Diamond Cosmetics, then we would have to stop ordering from them and publicly inform the world that we do not recommend reading there magazine"

"I am quite impressed Nancy. Good job. You can leave now" Brook said, watching Nancy leave and close the door behind her.

Why couldn't that idiot son of hers just listen to her for once? This Logan is really starting to be a big thorn in her side.

'How am I going to fix this?' Brook thought as she went through the photographs 'No gossip magazine would give up a story like this. Even if I threatened them, another magazine would find out. How can James be so careless?'

Suddenly an idea formed in Brook's mind, a devious, manipulative idea.

"Nancy" Brook called out.

"Yes, ma'am?"Nancy entered shortly after.

"I want the number of the magazine that you got these photographs from" She said smiling evilly "And I want everything that you can find out about Logan Mitchell… and he's father's number" She said as an afterthought.

"I'll get right on it ma'am" Nancy said as she left.

If James wouldn't listen to her then she would just have to make him listen to someone else.

* * *

"What do you think?" Logan asked as he spun around.

"You look so handsome" Answered his dad.

Logan was dressed in a sleek black suit with a pinned red rose attached to its pocket, a black shirt and a crimson red tie, the rose and tie being the only flashes of colour. He's mask, which just covered his eyes, was cut through the middle by a thin grey lightning shaped line separating the mask into two, one side pitch black the other crimson red.

Logan's dad lifted a camera and took a picture, the flash going off.

"Dad" Logan whined.

"Hey, it's not every day that my son gets all dressed up in fancy clothes, ok? I am allowed to take photos. Plus I think your grandma deserves to see how handsome you look, especially since she paid for it all" Logan just nodded "Logan you have to understand, your grandma wasn't ready to see you"

"Why, because she blamed me for killing her daughter?" Logan asked angrily "I know that already. I'm the reason my mother is dead" He whispered to himself.

"Logan that is not true" Logan's dad placed his hands on Logan's shoulders "She doesn't blame you, no one does. It was not your fault"

'I do' Logan thought. "Go and enjoy yourself tonight"

"I will" Logan said faking a smile and left, getting into the limo that was parked in their driveway.

Logan's dad was having trouble deciding if he should tell Logan about London. On one hand he wanted Logan to have a better life then what he was capable of giving, but on the other hand he didn't want Logan to go. He is so much like his mother, sweet, caring and trusting.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Could I please speak to Hortense Mitchell?" A female voice said on the other side.

"He is speaking"

"It's about your son and my son James Diamond"

* * *

Nervousness started taking Logan over as he waited in the limo. There was a slow moving line of cars that led up to the front of a mansion, a red carpet leading from the spot the car stopped to the mansions door. The ride was quite long, but considering that the mansion was situated in Malibu it was understandable. Logan started having second thoughts.

'What if he doesn't want to see me?' 'What if he doesn't feel the same about me as I do for him?' 'Am I really going to crash an engagement part?'

"Hey, are you ok back there?" The driver asked me.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine" Logan lied.

"Logan, I think you're hyperventilating?"

"No, I'm not" Logan said childishly, before realizing the driver knew his name "How do… you… know my… name?"

"Logan" The driver said as the screen that separated them came slowly down, exposing green eyes and blonde hair.

"It's you" Logan's eyes went wide, before he smiled.

"Yes, it's me" He laughed "I'm Kendall"

"Yes, I remember" Logan said proudly.

"Sure you did" Kendall smirked, which caused Logan to glare at him. Kendall just laughed "You're cute when you threatening" Logan blushed "I stand corrected"

Logan covered his face with his hands, trying to hind his blush unsuccessfully.

"So you're going to this masquerade ball, huh? I didn't think you were that kind of person"

"Well" Logan said peeking over his hands, it could be a trap. Kendall smiled.

"Stop being so cute" Kendall said grinning when Logan retreated behind his hands again, but not before Kendall caught a glimpse of his rosy cheeks. 'I should probably stop teasing him now' Kendall thought "So why are you here?" He asked.

"Do you remember that guy I told you about?" Logan asked, still hidden.

"Mr. Complicated, yeah I remember him"

"He's going to be attending this ball. Yesterday he kissed me, but he ran out before we could talk about it"

"So you're going to confront him here?" Logan nodded "Wait" Kendall said realizing something "He kissed you?" He questioned "But didn't you say he is engaged?"

"Yes and yes. I'm not sure if I should go through with this anymore, can I really break someone's engagement?"

"Logan, let me tell you something about love. Once you have it you cannot give it up, because once you let it go its gone forever" Kendall said sadly.

Logan was just about to protest that he wasn't in love with James, but Kendall spoke up.

"We're here"

Logan looked around; they were right in front of the mansion, the red carpet in sight. One thing Logan didn't notice before were the people on either side of the carpet, holding cameras. Panic started taking Logan by the throat, Kendall noticed.

"Logan, you look amazing, don't worry" Kendall smiled "Go and get your man" Since Logan didn't make a move; Kendall got out of the car and opened Logan's door. As soon as he did this the camera's flashes went off, almost blinding them both.

Kendall bent and leaned into the car, offering his hand to Logan. "Trust me" He smiled.

And for some reason Logan did trust him. Logan took his hand. As soon as he was out of the limo they dropped their hands.

"Go and get your man" Kendall whispered into Logan's ear, before entering the car and driving away.

Logan tried to keep calm as he walked the red carpet into the mansion, the flashes going off like lightning was striking thousands of times. Logan focused on the end of the red carpet not looking into the cameras, not even to the shouts of the photographs.

"Who is that?" One photograph asked.

"It can only be one of those stuck up rich guys. They're the only ones that get invited to these things" A male photograph answered somewhat resentfully. This caused Logan to giggle a bit. He was being compared to a rich guy. Maybe he could pull this off.

"He must be one of those rich princes" A female photograph chimed in "He looks really handsome in that suit. I bet he breaks a lot of hearts"

Logan walked faster and soon he was inside the mansion, after showing his invitation at the door, his cheeks flushed. There were people everywhere. There was a staircase that led up to the next level. The staircase was separated in two at the bottom, creating two openings at the sides, before uniting and making a small meeting place, before once again separating and leading up to the upper floor. There was a wall and where each staircase stopped stood a human sized statue, one of a man and another of a woman both with warm and welcoming smiles. There were railings around the top floor stopping at the front of the house. Logan caught glimpses of doors between the people leaning over the railings.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out; it was his father and switched his phone off. He had made a promise to himself that he would find out what James's true feelings were, no excuses and no distractions. Logan sighed and walked out towards the garden, just as James came out of one of the doors on the upper floor.

* * *

James sighed tiredly. Usually he hated these kinds of functions, but it was a good distraction from Logan, it was a good beginning to killing his feelings for Logan. As he descended the staircase he got congratulations and wishes of a happy and long marriage from everyone. He of course thanked them with a smile.

He stood on the small island that was between the top floor and the bottom floor. He looked out at the many people. Most of them were wearing colourful suits such as baby blue, purple and gold. It looked almost like a circus. These were the people that were trying to get attention. Then there were people wearing silver, white and gray. These were people that were use to this kind of scene. They were asking for attention, but they did it subtly. James wasn't sure which group of people he liked.

"Ahh, James, there you are" A familiar voice called out as he walked up the staircase to meet James. Trailing behind him was a small group of people. There wasn't enough room for everyone so they piled up on the stairs "Can I have a word, please?" The rich snob asked grinning, but really there wasn't a choice. James knew that grin meant trouble.

"Of course, Michael" James smiled venomously.

Michael opened his hand towards the staircase, not taking his eyes off James, and the person handed him something that looked like a magazine, before extending it to James.

"Now, since my parents are really wealthy I was able to get an early copy of tomorrow's edition. Could you please explain this?" He said pointing to the front page where the heading was 'James Diamond consorting with a peasant?!', but what really surprised James was the photo of him and Logan that took up most of the front page. This of course wouldn't have bothered James yesterday, but since he was trying to get over and forget him, it did. James smiled.

"This guy on here has been stalking me for days. I don't know him, nor would I want to, have you seen his fashion sense? No, because he doesn't have one" This caused everyone in earshot to laugh "In this photo I was confronting him and telling him to leave me alone or I would call the cops. He was quite obsessed with me, but I straightened him out. Really, Michael?" James said disbelievingly "Did you really think I would be friends with him? He is below me. He is not important. He is but a bug on my windshield"

While everyone was laughing, everyone had entered from the garden to listen to want James was saying, the whole party was there, he heard a sharp intake of breath, but he just ignored it.

"If he is nothing, but a bug, then please tell us his name" Michael said.

Without thinking about it, James blurted it out. It wasn't that he didn't care for Logan it was the exact opposite. He knew that it would take a lot to forget him and the way he felt towards him and this frustrated James to no end. It just left his lips. "Logan Mitchell"

* * *

The garden was beautiful. It was a flat section of grass that was about a third of a football field and there was a small section that consisted of flowers of many colours. The garden looked over the sea, now a void of blackness with the lights of the house reflecting off it. It was a beautiful site. Logan noticed that there where stairs at the edge that allowed you to go to the beach below. Logan so badly wanted to go down there, but he had to find James.

Logan noticed that the garden was slowly emptying out into the mansion when he heard laughter from inside. He decided to check it out. There stood James in between the two floors looking amazing. He was dressed in an understated white tuxedo shirt, black tuxedo pants and a black bowtie. With a simple plain white mask just covering his eyes. Even understated he looked gorgeous.

"…obsessed with me, but I straightened him out. Really, Michael?" Logan heard James say "Did you really think I would be friends with him? He is below me. He is not important. He is but a bug on my windshield"

Logan gasped a sharp intake of breath. Logan had never heard James speak this way of anyone. Logan heard the guy, Michael; ask for this person's name.

"Logan Mitchell" James answered.

Logan stood motionless, not believing what he just heard. He found himself rooted to the spot by disbelief. 'Is that how James truly sees me?' Logan thought.

"I tried to warn you, but you didn't want to listen" Lily suddenly appeared next to me "I was trying to save you from this heartbreak" Lily actually looked sorry "I really am sorry Logan. I think it is best if you leave right now, because it gets worse" She said as she walked away, before stopping "Oh, and we won't be needing your services for the wedding cake" She smiled.

As Lily walked towards James, Logan walked in the opposite direction. Logan could feel his tears begging to be let out.

"I would like to get everyone's attention please" Lily announced and the whole mansion went quiet "We have a special announcement to make" She smiled "We will be moving the wedding up to tomorrow!"

Everyone cheered as Lily lifted her glass. James looked shell shocked, but he soon recovered. 'The sooner he got married the sooner he could forget Logan' He justified to himself.

Logan turned around and stared at where James and Lily stood. He couldn't hold it anymore, the dam broke, his tears came rolling down. Lily's smile widened when she saw Logan with tears in his eyes. 'I won' Lily celebrated.

James followed Lily's gaze and saw a guy in a black suit, the only guy in a black suit, at the back of the crowd, near the entrance to the garden. He took off his mask and James gasped. It was Logan with tears streaking down his face, his tears shining as the lights reflected off them.

"I had no idea you felt that way, James" Logan said out loud, ignoring his heart's protest to just run and catching everyone's attention.

"Logan" James begged.

"No, I understand now James. It was my mistake. I actually thought…" Logan's voice hitched, but Lily continued for him.

"What? You thought that you guys could be together?" Lily laughed "I think you need some serious help" Everyone laughed with her. Logan nodded his head.

"I really do" Logan whispered as he ran towards the garden, his tears not stopping. 'I'm such an idiot' He thought.

"Logan, wait!" James yelled moving to run after Logan when Lily grabbed his arm.

"I hate you!" Logan yelled with tear filled eyes.

"James, where are you going? This is our engagement party, we're getting married tomorrow" She reminded him.

"Right" James said "We're getting married" he said reminding himself. 'I'm sorry Logan. I made a commitment. I can't'

* * *

**A/N:** And thoughts, comments, scolding's or praises may be expressed by clicking on one little button. That button that says 'review', yeah that's the one. Go one, click it. I know you want to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Yes I know I should be studying but I couldn't stop writing and I am so excited about this chapter so I thought 'why not publish it?' so here you are. Don't hate me.

* * *

"Logan" Hortense said as he knocked on the door to Logan's room. The sight looked even worse than it did before, the bookshelf bookless, the desk clear of clutter, even the closet, which was wide open, was almost completely empty "Logan" He repeated "Do you really need all your clothes?" He asked as he placed a tray of toast and coffee on the desk "You need to eat"

Hortense's words fell on deaf ears as Logan just kept on packing. By the looks of it the last box, three boxes already packed. Even though Logan's back was turned to his dad, Hortense knew that he had tears in his eyes.

When Logan came home last night from the masquerade ball he was eerily quiet heading straight to his room. After Hortense got the phone call from Brook Diamond he tried calling Logan, but it went straight to voicemail. When Logan didn't answer he called the limo driver to go and pick him up. Brook had warned him that it was obvious that Logan was falling for James, but unfortunately James didn't feel the same and James didn't know how to let Logan down gently. That is why she called him, hoping he would speak to Logan. Kendall, the limo driver, said that he found Logan on the beach crying and that after they spoke he brought him home. Logan was quiet the whole ride home. Kendall said that James had rejected Logan.

"I'm not hungry" Logan finally stated, his voice scratchy, after it was clear that his dad wasn't going to leave.

"Logan" Hortense pleaded "You need to eat"

"I just want to finish packing and leave"

"Wow, I never thought that I would see the day that my son would be in such a hurry to leave me"

"Dad" Logan said standing, hearing the sadness in his father's voice "I'm not trying to get away from you, I'm going to miss you such a lot, it's just that…" Logan paused.

"You can't handle being so close to James" His dad finished and Logan nodded 'Even on the other side of the world will be to close' Logan thought. "I understand" He said enveloping his son in a hug "I'm going to miss you. I almost wish I didn't tell you about London"

"Even if you hadn't told me I would have found out anyway" Logan answered, pulling away "Do you really need to pack up everything?"

"Yes" Logan said hesitating "I'm not coming back"

"What?" Hortense said surprise evident on his face.

"I'm leaving for good dad"

"Logan I know that it is hard now, but don't make decisions that you will regret in the future. You should never make lasting decisions while you're angry"

"I'm not angry dad, I'm hurt. And it's not like I'm not going to come visit"

"Still" He retorted "I'll make a deal with you. If by the time you finish studying and you feel differently you can come back, but if not I'll accept your decision to stay in London"

"Ok, deal. Thanks dad"

"Now eat, your coffee's getting cold"

"Fine" Logan said smiling.

* * *

"You look so handsome" Brook fawned over her son.

"Really?" James asked unsure, pulling at his shirt, looking in the full length mirror "I think it's too tight"

"No, it is not" She said slapping his hand "It's perfect"

James was dressed in a white suit, with a black shirt and black tie.

"Are you ready?" Brook asked. James nodded his head.

"Almost, just give me a minute" Brook nodded and left.

James sighed. He couldn't believe it, his getting married. Suddenly an image of a smiling Logan popped into his head. 'Stop it!' James screamed inwardly, shaking his head trying to dislodge the thoughts of Logan. Ever since last night Logan had been on his mind. First he couldn't get the picture of Logan with tears in his eyes and then Logan's words out of his head. Logan truly hated him now. James told himself that it was for the best. If Logan hated him than Logan would stay away, and then James wouldn't have to deal with his feelings, but he couldn't help the scenario going through his head no matter how hard he tried.

It started just like today started, his mother smiling at him, telling him how handsome he looked and how happy she is for him. He would be nervous, but overjoyed. He would stand on one side of the staircase, which descended below him, looking at the people below, people he knew and faces he wanted to see. He would look next to him, the other part of the staircase and see him. He would see Logan smiling at him looking amazing in his white suit. They would walk down at the same time and meet in the middle and, even though they were told not to interact James wouldn't be able to resist the urge to slap Logan's ass. But Logan knowing James so well will dodge it and smirk at him as they swopped staircases and continued to descend, until they reached the lower level. James grabbed his hand.

"James" Lily's voice came out of Logan's mouth "James, babe, are you ok?" Logan/Lily asked as James stared open mouthed.

James closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He opened his eyes. Logan was gone and Lily was in his place, with a concerned look on her face "Babe?"

"I'm fine" James said "You just look so beautiful I was dumbfounded for a moment to believe I would be the lucky one to marry you"

"Oh, thank you" Lily blushed "Shall we?" James nodded.

'Logan, please stop. I made a commitment, I can't go back on it now' James begged.

They stood in front of the pastor, his back to the beautiful ocean view.

"We are gathered here…" The pastor spoke.

James was sure that Logan would have loved this view. James could just imagine Logan and him on a beach far away from all of this, far from the media. There would be a house that sat near the beach, their house. Every evening, just before the sun set, they would walk on the beach talking about each others' day. And when the sun had set they would return to their home, their children running out to meet them.

'James, stop it!' He told himself 'It is over; there was nothing between you and Logan. You are getting married. Logan wouldn't have been able to give you children anyway'

'You would have still wanted to be with him!' A voice in James head retorted or at least he thought it was his head 'I'm not that stupid idiot! It's me, your heart'

'Hey, who are you calling an idiot?! James, don't listen to that useless organ. Lily is the one for you' His brain retorted

'Who are you calling useless?! If anyone's useless it's you. Making him over think everything'

'Thinking is what keeps him alive'

'Logan has always been on his mind, which, if I'm not mistaken is you'

'Well, that is a good point'

'Oh, shit, do we actually agree on something?!'

'We do'

'James you love Logan' James's mind and heart said in unison.

"James?" The pastor called "Do you take Lily to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, through happiness and pain?"

"I love Logan" He said out loud. The realization hitting him like a ton of bricks, much like it did the crowd who gasped "I'm sorry, but I do not"

"James" Lily said in shock "You can't do this to me. You are mine"

"I'm sorry Lily" He said walking away, meeting his mother half way.

"Honey, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, mom, I can't marry Lily. I love Logan"

"I understand. Go tell him" She smiled, before walking to Lily.

"Lily I told you if you didn't marry my son the deal would be off, and now it is. I even helped you get rid of Logan and you still messed it up" Brook said thinking that James was out of ear shot.

"You did what?" James said, back at his mom's side.

"Honey, I…" Brook began.

"What did you do?" James hissed.

"I did it for you James" Brook justified "If the media got word that you were gay you would be ruined. I did it for you"

"No, you did it for yourself. I wouldn't care if the world knew I was gay, but you do, not because it would ruin my reputation, but because it would ruin yours. You did this for yourself. You knew what I was going through, you knew I was confused and hurting, and you took advantage of me. What kind of mother does that to her son?! And what did you have to gain out of this?" James said angrily, turning to Lily. Lily hesitated, but when she saw the look in James's eyes she knew it was over.

"My dad owns one of the biggest cosmetics company in the world and your mom was our competition. If we were to get married then our family's two companies would merge"

"Is that true?" A lady that looked like an older version of Lily stood up in the seated crowd "You forced our daughter to get married just so you could make money?! You are disgusting!" She said moving away.

"Rosaline, wait!" A man stood up grabbing Lily's moms arm.

"Don't touch me!" She said storming off, her husband following after.

"Your mom has the right idea. So everything was a lie. Did you even ever love me?" James asked.

"It started out as a lie, but then I started caring for you and soon I fell in love with you. James, please, we can work this out" Lily begged.

"No, we can't. You both are sickening. The wedding, we, are through" James said walking away.

'Time to get my Logan' James thought as he walked away determined to make Logan his.

Lily stood motionless, still in shock before what just happened finally fully dawned on her. 'Logan will pay' She thought with an evil look 'That is a promise'

* * *

The first place James checked was the bakery where Logan use to work, but the manager refused to give him any information. He tried calling Logan, but it went straight to voicemail. It dawned on James that he didn't know Logan that well, since that was the only place he could think of checking, and yet he fell for him so hard. He didn't even know where Logan lived. Suddenly he remembered that Logan use to work at that coffee shop as well, which means they should have an employee file on him.

James hurried to the coffee shop where he first met Logan, and where he first got Logan fired. A smile came to James's face as he remembered the way Logan treated him, it really looked like Logan didn't like him back then, but now, his face dropped, Logan might actually hate him but he had to let Logan know how he feels. How many days has it been? Five? Six? He couldn't tell. It felt like such a long time ago.

In no time James found himself in front of Logan's former place of employment. James took a second to breathe, not realizing that he had sprinted. He rushed in.

"I need to know were Logan lives?" He blurted out to the manager.

"I'm sorry, but we are not allowed to…" The manager started.

"I need to know. How much will it cost?" James took out his cheque book.

"Why do you need to know so badly?" The manager asked curiously.

"Because I need to tell him that I love him. Please I need to find him. He needs to know how I feel. He needs to know I choose him"

The manager looked into James's eyes and apparently satisfied with what he saw went to the back before he came back with a piece of paper with writing on.

"This is his address" He said handing James the paper, before James hurried to the door "Oh and James" The manger said, James turned around "Treat he well" James nodded his head before he was once again sprinting down the street. He looked at the paper, realizing it wasn't that far, and increased his speed. He dashed pass people on the street and even bumped into a few, who spitted curses his way as he didn't change his pace. James hasn't run this much since high school, when he did track. Back then he was a real stuck up, jackass. He used the fact that he was rich to get what he wanted. He believed that because he was rich he was better than everybody else, that he could treat them like crap. James wasn't proud to admit it, but he was a bully back in high school. He had ruined lives, especially one in particular. Maybe this was his punishment for treating people that way. To lose the one he loved.

Now he stood in front of Logan's house wondering if he was worthy of being loved by someone else. He headed to the door and just stared. He lifted his hand to knock, but then let it drop to his side. He wasn't worthy. He walked away slowly.

"Hello?" James looked to see a woman "The Mitchell's aren't home" She said coming over from the house next door "They went to the airport. Logan is leaving"

"He's leaving?" James asked surprised.

"Yes, but I don't know where to, that seems to be on a need to know basis" She leaned in closer "If you ask me his father finally sent him to church camp or something. He was a fag, you know" She said with disgust. James wanted to slap that look off her face, how can she pull that face when she was thinking of Logan? But he knew that his time was running out. What James did was a long time ago, he has changed. He is a different man now. He deserves happiness.

"Where?"

He ran through the many people that were gathered at the airport, parents saying goodbye to their children, wives saying goodbye to their husbands, children begging there parent not to go. He ignored all of them, only focusing on finding Logan.

He's eyes fixed on a man with dark brown hair that was the same height as Logan. He stood with his back to James. He was standing near the check counter, but he wasn't making a move towards it, he just stared at it. 'He waited' James thought as he ran towards him. Placing his hand on Logan's shoulder.

* * *

"I'm so glad you called" Ms. Jacobs said.

"Well" Logan said "It would be unfair not to because this is, after all, thanks to you"

"Regardless. I'm glad you're coming to London. We can spend some time together. Grandma and grandson" Ms. Jacobs made a face "I am really old"

"No way" Logan said "You don't look a day over twenty"

Ms. Jacobs laughed. "Thank you Logan, but we both know that is a blatant lie"

"So you will be moving to London as well?"

"I have a house there; I grew up in London much like your mother. I was only renting a place here"

"My mom was from London?" Logan asked. Ms. Jacobs nodded "That is so awesome" Logan smiled "But then how did my mom and dad meet?"

"That is a long story" Hortense answered carrying two coffees and a bottle of water "Water for Logan and coffee for me and your grandma over here" He said placing emphasis on grandma, which caused Ms. Jacobs to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Hortense, my visit here wasn't entirely bad. Don't make my memories worse by reverting to you old self"

"Old self?" Logan questioned as he sat down. They were at the airport, waiting for Ms. Jacobs and his flight to be called.

"Yes, your father was quite a trouble maker when he was younger that's why when your mom brought him home for the first time we weren't very ecstatic"

"Dad was a trouble maker? No way" Logan said surprised "What kind of trouble did he get into?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Well, one time, he sneaked…"

"Ok, I think that is enough" Hortense interrupted, blushing a bit.

"Oh this isn't over" Logan said to his dad "We can talk on the plane" He whispered to Ms. Jacobs and she nodded her head. Hortense glared at both of them. Logan and Ms. Jacobs laughed and soon Hortense joined in.

"Flight 4895, to London is now ready to be boarded" A voice said over the intercom.

"That's us" Logan said standing up and grabbing his luggage, Ms. Jacobs doing the same.

"Promise you will come and visit?" Hortense asked hugging Logan.

"I promise dad" Logan said returning the hug before letting go.

Logan and Ms. Jacobs walked to the ticket check lady, occasionally turning around and waving to Hortense, as well as searching for James but he wasn't there.

'Good bye LA' Logan thought 'Good bye James'

Just as they were about to reach the ticket check Logan felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and smiled, tears trailing down his face, he enveloped him in a hug.

"Don't go" Hortense said, squeezing Logan tighter.

"Dad, I have too"

"I need you. If you're gone, I'll be all alone" Hortense said, Logan's heart breaking at his words.

"Dad I love you and you won't be alone. I'll call every night"

"You promise?" He asked childishly.

"I promise" Logan said squeezing his dad one more time before letting go.

"Love you too" Hortense answered as he watched his son and mother-in-law walk through the ticket check. Logan waved one last time before they boarded the plane. The plane took off, but Hortense stayed rooted to the floor.

Hortense felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around it was James. James's face dropped.

"Please no" James said tears threatening to surface.

"I'm sorry James you are too late"

"Where…" James began, but Hortense lifted his hand for silence.

"I cannot tell James. It is for the best" Hortense said walking away.

James ran to the ticket check. 'I need…"

"I can't. That man" She said pointing to the retreating figure of Hortense "instructed me not to say anything" The lady said before James could finish. James couldn't believe this was happening, he was too late.

"Honey?" A voice called out.

"In here" The man on the chair replied. A second later a lady with blonde hair tainted grey in some spots, came in.

"Honey, what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just telling the kids a story" He said getting up and ruffling their heads. They both stuck out their tongues at him, causing him to laugh.

"What about?" She asked.

He was hesitant for a moment. "James" He said sadly. The lady's expression changed as well.

"What happened next?" The girl asked.

"That's the end of the story" He said.

"No" The boy answered "It must have a happy ending"

"Not all love stories have happy endings" He said softly.

* * *

**A/N**: I can see that some of you guys have pitch forks, but don't hate me, it had to happen. This is not the last chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Well, until the next update, peace, love and happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or any of its characters or the song; it is Count on Me by Bruno Mars.

**A/N:** The next chapter is up guys. I just have to thank even one that reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciated and it put a smile on my face to know that there people out there reading and enjoying this story. I really hope this story will be worthy of your guys' reviews. I would also like to thank a special person; she knows who she is, if it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't have been published yet and for the hug :) Enjoy.

* * *

"Honey, do you really think that was an appropriate story to tell the kids?" She whispered to her husband who was still seated.

"Yes" He insisted "They're never too old to know what a disappointment love is"

"Oh" She stated, her face dropping which he noticed.

"Babe" He said standing up, taking her hand in his and looking in her eyes "I definitely don't mean us. You are not a disappointment in fact you are quite the opposite. You are my life, my love and my heart. I live to make you happy. And" He said placing his hand on her cheek soothingly "You saved me. I love you" She smiled.

"I love you too" She captured his lips with her own in a sweet kiss filled with love, a little lust and a promise of more later. They pulled away at the collective 'ew's' of the children. He laughed ruffling their hair causing both of them to stick out their tongues at him.

Suddenly an engine could be heard from outside before it was cut off.

"Someone's home" He said.

The door opened before being shut. "Hello, I'm home" He announced softly. Nicholas smiled excitedly running out of his bed in his blue superman pyjamas. Jamie got out as well following her brother trying not to look excited, but her speed was a giveaway.

"Wait" He said suddenly remembering something.

"Someone's in trouble" His wife sang "They were supposed to be asleep an hour ago"

"I know" He groaned "Babe…" He began softly.

"No" She said flatly, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Please" He begged giving her with the puppy dog eyes. She moaned. She hated the puppy dog eyes. Ever since he had leant it from the kids he could get away with anything, but not this time. She will be strong.

She opened her mouth, but only a whine came out so she shut it quickly, but he already noticed. He grinned, knowing he was going to get his way. She shook her head.

"Please" He said adding pouty lips to the puppy dog eyes. She was not prepared for this.

"Fine" She signed giving in.

"I love…" He said leaning in for a kiss.

"No" She lifting up her hand and walked away, smiling. He smiled as he followed her.

"…And then it just fell out" Nicholas said proudly, showing off his tooth that had fallen out.

"It was so gross" Jamie whined.

"I'm sure it was" He laughed "But you know I've been here for almost a whole minute and I still didn't get a hug" He said looking hurt. They both embraced him, wrapping there small arms around him. He laughed, opening his arms so they both could fit a head on each shoulder.

"Sorry daddy" Nicholas said ashamed which made him feel a bit bad.

He could practically hear Jamie's eyes rolling and feel her smile. She was growing up too fast.

"It's ok. I forgive you" He said, placing a kiss on each one's head.

Hortense watched his son with his kids. Logan was such a good father. It was hard to believe that Hortense hasn't seen his son and grandkids since the wedding.

"Wait a minute" Logan said suspiciously as he pulled away "Aren't you guys supposed to be a sleep already?"

Hortense looked at his wife pleadingly. Rosaline rolled her eyes and stepped forward, but before she could say anything Nicholas spoke up.

"Grandpa told us a story" He grinned.

"Yeah" Jamie agreed "It was about you and a guy named James"

"No it wasn't" Nicholas said disagreeing "It was about Logan and James"

"Yes, daddy's name is Logan, duh. What did you think daddy's name was daddy?" Jamie laughed.

"No" Nicholas pouted, processing that his daddy's name wasn't daddy.

Logan would have found it cute if he was paying attention, but he wasn't. That name. He didn't expect that name to come out of either of his children's mouths. He would have been happy to forget that name completely and forever, but he was reminded of James every day. Logan snapped himself out of his thoughts, a skill that he had acquired in his first year in London when he couldn't get James out of his mind. It has been years now and it had taken him a while, but he was over James and happy. He glared at his father for telling them about James, who his children were bound to come asking about as they were quite curious, Logan wasn't ready yet. His father just smiled innocently.

"Ok it's time for bed" Logan announced. Jamie and Nicholas let out collective moans.

"But I'm not tired daddy" Nicholas said yawning.

"Me neither" Jamie said even though she had trouble keeping her eyes open. Logan smiled. They were so stubborn.

"Come on" Logan said grabbing a child, placing one on each hip and walking them to their beds, before tucking them in. He placed a kiss on each of their heads, before heading to the door.

"Daddy, sing to us?" Jamie asked.

"Ok, but then you have to go to sleep" Logan negotiated even though he knew they would fall asleep before he was done. They both nodded as they placed their heads on their pillows.

"_Oh uh-huh_" Logan began softly. _  
_"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you_" He trailed off smiling. He checked if they were really sleeping, because they were quite good actors and if they weren't asleep they would be tired tomorrow. He slowly and quietly closed the door, heading to the lounge where he found his dad and step mom sitting of the couch waiting for him.

"Is daddy gone?" Nicholas asked opening his one eye.

"Yeah" Jamie answered sitting up.

Logan sat down on the opposite couch facing his parents.

"I know you're mad…" His dad began.

"I'm not mad dad" Logan interrupted "I just wasn't ready"

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later" Rosaline said.

"I know" Logan sighed "I was just hoping for later. Don't you think they're too young?"

"Nicholas might be, but not Jamie" Hortense answered.

"And you going to have to speak to James as well, he needs to know. You've kept this from him for far too long" Rosaline added, making sense. Even though Logan knew she was making sense he didn't want to do it. He wasn't afraid of seeing James, not at all; he was over James years ago. He was afraid for his kids especially Jamie. What if he rejected them? He couldn't tell the kids about James and then he rejects them.

"I'll go speak to him tomorrow first before I spring anything onto the kids. I'll scope him out and then decide if I should tell the kids. After all Lily knew him better than I did and she was afraid to let him know about their daughter, that says something" At the mention of her daughter's name Rosaline's face fell "I'm sorry" Logan apologized.

"Don't apologize, Logan. I loved my daughter, but what she did to you was wrong. I should be the one apologizing"

"There is no need. Even if I had the chance to do everything over again, I would still do it. I have two beautiful children that I love to death and I can't imagine my life without them. What Lily did was wrong yes, but she truly loved Jamie, I could tell" Logan smiled as he got up and hugged Rosaline.

"Thank you" Rosaline whispered with tears in her voice. Logan broke away after a while.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Night" He said heading into his room.

"Goodnight" Hortense replied. When Hortense was sure that Logan couldn't hear him he spoke "Babe, are you ok?" Hortense asked gently wiping her tears away with the back of his hand and placing a soft kiss under each eye before placing one on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. He rubbed soothing circles onto her back. He couldn't imagine how she felt, losing a child. She pulled away once she had stopped crying with a sad smile.

"Sorry"

"Don't you dare apologize, that's what I'm here for, to be your strong hunky husband" Hortense said flexing his nonexistent biceps making his wife giggle.

"You sure are hunky" She smiled.

"Should I make us some tea?"

"You know me to well" She replied as Hortense was already on his way to the kitchen. He knew that tea always calmed her down "I have a question" She said softly as not to wake the other sleeping residents, but loud enough for her husband to hear.

"Yeah?" He said indicating that he could hear her and that she could continue.

"Why did you really tell the kids about James and Logan?"

"Well" He said as he entered the lounge with a tray, on it two mugs of tea and a plate of cookies "I was hoping that the kids would tell Logan about the story and that Logan would realize that he still has feelings for James"

"But he seems like his moved on, especially considering he has a boyfriend" She justified as she grabbed her mug of tea in two hands, before getting comfortable on the couch bending her left leg on the couch, her other leg dangling over the edge. This allowed her to face Hortense. She took a sip of her tea, sighing.

"I know I make a great cup of tea" Hortense praised himself, his wife rolling her eyes but agreeing "I know my son and he still has feelings for James, but he is just too stubborn to do anything about it. He might even believe that he is over him, but he's not. And you've met his boyfriend"

That was all Hortense had to say, Rosaline nodding. One of the main reasons that Logan and the kids came to visit was because Blake, Logan's boyfriend, was doing some business here in LA. It has been a week since they arrived and they met Black two days ago. He was a handsome man with raven black hair and deep blue eyes. He was a nice boy and it seemed like Logan really loved him and Blake loved him back, but it was the little things that made Hortense doubt it. They never held hands, when they sat on the couch they never sat near each other rather leaning away subtlety and they never touched each other. Others might not have noticed but Hortense was good at reading body language so he did. He told Rosaline, of course but at the time she thought he was crazy, but when Blake came over again she paid much more attention and saw it too.

"Do you really think Logan is still in love with James?" She asked. Neither one of them noticed that Jamie and Nicholas were listening at their room door.

"I do" Hortense said placing the plate of cookies on the couch between them before taking his tea "Those kids of his are quite curious and I thought if I told them they would nag their father to find out who James was. Logan would be forced to face his feelings and confront James"

"But how can you be sure that James still loves Logan?"

"I can't, but Logan needs to face James especially for the Jamie's sake" Nicholas looked at his sister curiously before he returned his attention to his grandparents.

"Yeah, you right" She said taking a cookie, before smiling. It was her favourite, ginger nut. Even though Hortense wasn't a fan he took one and started nibbling it lightly before making a face and placing it back.

"I don't know how you can love ginger nut"

"Well, I love you and you're a nut"

"Oh" He said evilly.

"Don't even think about it" She said looking serious.

He launched himself forward towards her, but she was gone.

"To slow" She laughed, but Hortense was up again and grabbed her hips causing her to let out a surprised yelp, covering her mouth trying to stop the sound that left her lips already. Hortense kissed her cheek "Ew, cooties" She said faking disgust. He placed a kiss on her hand that was still over her mouth "Ok you win"

Jamie made a gagging sound, which made Nicholas giggle softly.

"I always do" Hortense smiled triumphantly.

"Do you think Logan will admit his feelings for James tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, but it is a step in the right direction. I have to make it up to them" He said as they walked to the bedroom. Hortense had told Rosaline that he had kept James and Logan apart, not allowing James to follow Logan or even letting him know where he was moving. Hortense had made it his mission to reunite them and fix the mistake he made so many years ago.

"Jamie, what were grandma and grandpa talking about?" Nicholas asked a bit confused as they both returned to their beds.

"Do you remember that story grandpa told us?" She asked and he nodded "That was a real story and grandpa says that daddy still loves James"

"But what about daddy and Blake?" He asked.

"Daddy is just a little confused" Jamie said thinking "And we're going to help daddy"

"We're going to help daddy be unconfused?" He asked excitedly, happy that he can help his daddy.

"Yes" Jamie said giggling softly "We start tomorrow, ok?" Nicholas nodded placing his head on his pillow excited for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was basically just a filler chapter; to let you know what Logan has been up to since he left although not everything. I bet you guys are curious about Jamie and Nicholas :D in time you will learn the truth. Next chapter Logan sees James after 7 years.


End file.
